


Eu deveria ter dito isso a você

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [11]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes), Os Vingadores (filmes), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angustía, Crossover, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: A dor lancinante da queda atingiu suas costas e se espalhou pelo corpo, se tornou mais forte em suas costelas e Gamora sentiu gosto de sangue. Tentou se mexer e o sangue escorreu por seus lábios antes que caísse de volta ao chão. Havia névoa em volta e ela não podia ver as estrelas acima dela, mas sabia que estavam lá.“Eu te amo mais do que tudo!”“Eu te amo também.”— Eu deveria... Ter dito isso a você... Mais vezes – murmurou para o nada.E novamente pensou nele, seu Senhor das Estrelas, a primeira pessoa a verdadeiramente acolhê-la, amá-la e protegê-la, ele foi seu último pensamento antes de fechar os olhos.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Eu deveria ter dito isso a você

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one shot se passa durante e depois dos acontecimentos de "Vingadores - Guerra Infinita".
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e Vingadores e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Pensou em Peter. Há apenas vinte e quatro horas os dois estavam na Milano, num raro momento sozinhos na cabine de pilotagem enquanto os outros guardiões dormiam. O Senhor das Estrelas rastreava de longe quando ela estava preocupada. Peter se aproximou e a abraçou pelas costas, então beijou suavemente seus cabelos e disse o quanto a amava, e que eles encontrariam um jeito de ficar tudo bem. Gamora apenas assentiu, se virou para ele e ficaram ali abraçados enquanto a nave percorria o espaço em piloto automático. Ainda havia coisas implícitas, muitas coisas implícitas que Gamora queria dizer a ele, e só agora percebia isso. A dor e as lágrimas nos olhos verdes de Peter quando ele fez aquela promessa e quando apontou o blaster em sua direção para matá-la ficariam com ela até o último instante daquela queda mortal, bem como a última vez que o havia beijado.

Gamora pensou nele, pensou nos outros guardiões, em como se conheceram, nos momentos felizes e nas vitórias complicadas, pensou em seus pais e no dia que os perdeu, pensou em Nebulosa e no quanto queria que tudo acabasse e ficassem bem, e novamente em Peter e no quanto queria conhecer a Terra com ele quando tudo aquilo acabasse. A dor lancinante da queda atingiu suas costas e se espalhou pelo corpo, se tornou mais forte em suas costelas e Gamora sentiu gosto de sangue. Tentou se mexer e o sangue escorreu por seus lábios antes que caísse de volta ao chão. Havia névoa em volta e ela não podia ver as estrelas acima dela, mas sabia que estavam lá.

_“Eu te amo mais do que tudo!”_

_“Eu te amo também.”_

— Eu deveria... Ter dito isso a você... Mais vezes – murmurou para o nada.

E novamente pensou nele, seu Senhor das Estrelas, a primeira pessoa a verdadeiramente acolhê-la, amá-la e protegê-la, ele foi seu último pensamento antes de fechar os olhos.

******

Peter estava insano. Do segundo em diante em que Nebulosa confirmou a morte de Gamora, seu cérebro parou de funcionar. Mesmo após ver Thanos desaparecer, seus amigos e os Vingadores derrotados e feridos, nada era processado em sua mente além dela e do instinto incontrolável de matar Thanos. E do quanto queria tê-la abraçado ainda mais, beijado ainda mais, ter dito mais vezes que a amava. Ele mal percebeu ou compreendeu o instante em que desapareceu de Titã.

******

E quando a guerra acabou, por um instante todos estavam em silêncio, todos! Guardiões e Vingadores, e especialmente o povo de Wakanda. Havia soldados caídos, alguns mortos, espalhados pelo campo. E tinham sofrido outras perdas que agora Peter não tinha vontade alguma de contabilizar. Estavam todos feridos e com marcas no coração e na alma que nunca iriam se apagar.

Uma mulher loura, a que chamavam de Capitã Marvel, mergulhada em um longo e pensativo olhar ao céu, finalmente voltou sua atenção para o chão novamente e se virou para olhar para Peter, sentado na grama, lhe oferecendo um sorriso muito gentil e amigável, como se o conhecesse, então seguiu em outra direção.

Finalmente todos começavam a despertar do choque do final da batalha e conversar uns com os outros. Peter viu Tony abraçar Peter Parker, e naquele momento não teve dúvidas de que o grande Homem de Ferro havia de fato acolhido o garoto como seu filho. Viu Rocket chorar quando Groot o tirou do chão com um grande abraço, Drax e Mantis não estavam à vista, mas Peter podia ouvir suas vozes em algum lugar.

O Senhor das Estrelas levantou e olhou em volta, ela era tudo que ele queria encontrar agora. Pretendia abrir espaço entre os outros quando Gamora surgiu na sua frente. A zehoberi tinha um corte em sua testa e outros machucados visíveis, e enquanto se encaravam e corriam um para o outro Peter sentiu o coração acelerar tanto que ele só esperava não ter um ataque antes de poder abraçá-la novamente. Gamora o alcançou e Peter se agarrou a ela como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Os dois sentaram-se no chão e Gamora só conseguia chorar, o abraçando mais forte do que qualquer outra vez. Peter a apertou mais contra ele e permitiu que suas próprias lágrimas escapassem. Beijou os cabelos dela e afagou o topo de sua cabeça. Não sabia o que Thanos fizera a ela quando a levou dele, mas o reviveria e o mataria mais mil vezes se pudesse pelo que aquele monstro fizera a ela desde que matou seus pais.

— Peter... – ela murmurou entre o choro, como se quisesse confirmar que ele era real.

— Estou aqui – murmurou de volta, sua voz também afetada pelas lágrimas – Nunca mais nada disso vai acontecer. Você vai ser feliz agora, pra sempre. Todos nós vamos. Eu prometo. Nunca mais vão te tirar de nós.

Com essas palavras Gamora fechou os olhos e chorou mais. Ele sabia que não podia prometer algo assim para sempre, e que também não podiam se isolar do mundo para evitar tal coisa, mas se protegê-la com sua vida já era algo certo, agora faria o impossível para mantê-la bem. Ela inspirou profundamente e ficou em silêncio tanto quanto sua agitação permitiu. Então levou as mãos aos ombros dele e o encarou.

— Eu deveria ter dito mais vezes isso a você...

— O que?

— O quanto eu te amo.

— Eu também... Devia ter dito muito mais. Eu te amo mais do que tudo, Mora.

Os dois pares de olhos se fecharam, entrelaçaram os dedos de uma das mãos e seus lábios se encontraram desesperadamente. E pouco importava quantas pessoas estavam ali para ver isso. Peter a puxou mais para perto e beijou sua testa quando se afastaram.

— Casa comigo – ele falou num sussurro.

Gamora ficou em transe por um instante absorvendo as palavras, e o olhou.

— Já esperamos quatro anos, tudo isso aconteceu. Você está livre agora, livre, pra sempre. Não precisamos mais temer o futuro, amor.

A assassina o calou pondo um dedo sobre seus lábios.

— Não se estenda mais em argumentos, Peter. Você está certo. Então vamos fazer isso tão logo toda essa situação esteja resolvida. Nem precisamos esperar sair da Terra pra isso.

— Sério...? – Ele perguntou baixinho com um sorriso.

— Eu adoraria me casar aqui com você, meu Senhor das Estrelas – respondeu no mesmo tom.

Peter sorriu novamente para ela, ganhando o maior e mais lindo sorriso que já vira no rosto de Gamora.

— Eu te amo muito – o terráqueo disse outra vez – Demais.

— Eu te também te amo, muito, muito, muito!

— _Girl, you Just don’t realize what you do to me... When you hold me in your arms so tight you let me know everything’s all right_ — Peter cantou apenas para ela.

Trocaram outro sorriso e riram juntos antes de se beijarem novamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
